


bloodied footsteps

by sadinsomniac



Series: a fallen god [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inhuman Clay | Dream, Not Beta Read, Other, Prison, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Philzas POV of rescuing Dream from the prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a fallen god [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091105
Comments: 18
Kudos: 664





	bloodied footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> TW; description of malnutrition, mauling, self harm, torture, injuries
> 
> phils POV of dream being rescued from the prison

Punz and Sam marched ahead, the usually calm duo practically oozing with visible bloodlust, Punz’ axe being carefully shifted between his calloused hands whilst Sam spun the keys around his long fingers, each one portraying the beginning to Dreams freedom.

Ranboo stumbled behind, taller than most but very much still a gangly teen, awkwardly trying to catch up, his slightly shaky voice piping up,

“uhhh Phil?”

The winged man glanced up, noticing the nerves on the youngers face, the awkward fidgeting of his fingers and slightly ruffled hair indicating his obvious confusion, after all Phil hadn’t even seen Dream and Ranboo interact before.

“Why am I uhh coming? I mean it’s not that I don’t wanna help but there are better options I hardly know the man—“

“Because you’ll understand him the most.”

Ranboos jaw audibly clicked shut, confusion gracing his features in silent contemplation and Phil couldn’t help but crack a small smile,

“You’ll understand when we’re there just trust me on this kiddo, you’ll be great.”

“Yeah of course of course...” The hybrid mumbled obviously trying to reassure himself more than Phil, who simply cracked a smile and patted his arm firmly before noticing they’d stopped.

The obsidian prison towered before them, surrounded by the ocean which clawed and lapped at the cold walls in a vain attempt to penetrate the hell within, the place held a cold power, the type that seeped nerves into ones bones as it sat as a extravagant torture chamber.

Phil shuddered, puffing out his wings before glancing at Sam who simply nodded, the group approaching the door, standing alert as the thick padlocks were gradually undone, each scrape of metal causing a cold overwhelming feeling of anticipation down his spine.

Punz lit up a lantern whilst Phil lit up a torch as they began to walk through the halls, the once vicious ocean now silenced from within, the walls slightly tinted purple within the orange glowing light, which seemed to be absorbed as the lanterns on the wall did nothing to ignite their path. Footsteps echoed eerily, the warmth of their body’s feeling like it was being sucked out and Phil didn’t miss the way Punz shuddered or a nervous noise left Ranboos throat. Flaring his wings to wrap slightly around the younger they continued to march in silence, only dread hanging thickly in the air. 

Slowly the chamber where Dream was held came into view, thick obsessive amounts of padlocks marring the door, rusted over slightly make it seem as though the place hadn’t been opened in years rather than months. A fearful noise left Ranboos throat again and he glanced at him in sympathy,

“you don’t have to go in if you really don’t want to ok? I just think once you see you’ll be more inclined to help but you don’t have to ok kiddo?” 

Ranboos heterochromatic eyes softened at Phil and he gave a jerky nod, both of them looking back to see Sam opening the last lock. With a mutual inhale the door swung open, the metal creeping and the light climbing up the dark floors, only blocked by their own figures. Cautiously stepping forward the first thing Phil noticed was the blood. The overwhelming metallic scent combined with the moldy food gathered in the corner left the cell smelling like it housed something dead and rotten. Red splatters stained the walls, leaving cracked obsidian beneath with small pools of blood gathered on the ground and Phil almost gagged when he raised his shoe to see blood staining the bottom.

A soft distorted noise sounded from the corner, making Phil move his torch to illuminate the invisible corners and he felt everything stop.

Dream lay curled in the corner in a pool of blood, some old some new, his entire body coated in it. The boys hands sat limply twitching on the ground, looking disturbingly disfigured with bones clearly snapped and fractured, the skin swollen and likely infected. Thick half heartedly healed scars were shown through his ripped jeans, clearly a weapon wound based onhow smooth it was and Phil couldn’t help but wonder if Dream could even stand. His once vibrant green hoodie was faded and ripped, brown blood crusted and dried where presumably now healed wounds were.

“His fuckin’ arms....” 

Phil felt tears slip from his eyes.

Dreams arms looked like they’d been mauled repeatedly, specifically his forearms. Tissue and fat shown through where it looks as thought teeth had torn apart the flesh, with chunks of gore hanging off his arms dried yet still dripping thick semi-clotted globs of blood. 

And finally his face. It didn’t look like his own. Thick claw scars marred his left cheek, obvious which claw was on which finger, with the index finger scar being dangerously close to the outter corner of his closed left eye and the pinky finger scar slashing through his bottom lip diagonally. What had previously been a splatter of freckle like black scales on his cheeks had built up in what was probably a weak instinctual defence mechanism. Thicker larger scales gathered underneath Dreams eyes, smoothening out slightly as they marred his cheeks, neatly avoiding the new scar which had healed thick and jagged. His head hung limply, long matted hair turning black at the ends and white at the roots as Dreams hair seem to have lost the pigmentation, blood leaving it in clumps. The boys heavy breathing sounded through the room, sounding raspy and uneven and it fell from split lips, hanging open as the light caught on the thick sharp canines into of the boys mouth.

Phil rushed forward, dropping to his knees in front of the hollow body and cautiously bringing his hands to the boys cheeks which burned with cold, the skin clammy and pulled gauntly over his malnourished features and Phil could see the boys throat working as pained whimpers left his throat.

Cautiously he raised the boys chin, “hey Dreamy, hey little one it’s ok just breath, you’re ok you’re ok.”

Dreams eyes opened slightly, the once vibrant green eyes now dull, the pupil narrowly slitted with rings of purple on the outside and around the pupil which lazily slid over his features, completely glazed over and unfocused.

The pained whimpers changed to confused chitters, low and distorted but noise non the less and Phil heard Ranboo inhale sharply as the boy understood the situation, Dreams eyes still hazily working over Phils features with little success of any identification before slipping shut.

Panic gripped Phils gut as he opened his mouth to speak only for Dream to suddenly jolt from his touch, head violently smacking into the blood stained wall, the sound reverberating around the room making everyone flinch before Dreams body slumped once again, head falling limply back into Phils hands.

A pained noise sounded from Ranboo and Phil quickly but carefully began to scoop up Dream, more panic entering his mind at how light the man was, his infected shattered hands laid on his stomach and Phil cradled him, eyes snapping up to the other three watching.

Sam was rigid by the door, no doubt stewing in self hatred for something he couldn’t be blamed for, Punz stood beside him violently shaking and wiping at his mouth probably from throwing up due to the pungency of the room or the state of his friend or both. Ranboos eyes were trained solely on Dream, looking overwhelmingly stressed, the boys hands clenching and twitching as he obviously resisted the need to comfort one of his own.

Phil quickly pushed through the doorway, the others following rapidly,

“where’s the nearest place we can get him help, I don’t trust L’manburg and my house is too far as well as too cold.”

“Niki has a place nearby with Puffy and myself i’m sure they would help,” Ranboos voice shook slightly, holding desperation and obvious anxiety.

“Sounds good Ranboo, lead the way.”

Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, casting the hell chamber back into inescapable darkness, leaving only bloodied footprints in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> hA, ender dream go brrrrrrrr
> 
> would ya’ll be interested in Punz’/Sams pov?


End file.
